Mind Education
by Tori Yuki Ichimura
Summary: More poor English from days long past...


Disclaimer: I KNOW THE GUY WHO OWNS GUNDAM WING, AND I CAN TELL YOU ONE THING: ...he's not me…  
I don't own "Mind Education" either. I just love this song! I translated it as best I could, but there are bound to be one or two hang-ups along the way…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~Looking for mind education-it's so far~  
~You know it's difficult~  
~So only for you-in order to feel~  
~I want to believe in eternity because I exist~  
  
  
Trowa held a towel around his waist with one hand and pushed open the bathroom door with the other. Steam filled his vision as he stepped inside, still half asleep, and turned on the faucet to brush his teeth.  
  
Unaware of his presence, the person in the shower opened the curtain and stepped out. Duet groped for a towel until Trowa methodically handed her one (the story being kept at it's "G" rating for conservative use of her hair and the steam up until now). She accepted the towel and carefully wrapped it around herself.  
  
They nodded to each other and went their separate ways; Trowa to the still-running shower, and Duet out into the hall, closing the door behind herself.  
  
  
~Things that are important are all different~  
~It's difficult to give in~  
~When you're sad, I'm sad too~  
~I know that in my heart~  
  
  
In the hall, Duet bumped into Wu Fei who was on his way downstairs for breakfast. They apologized to each other before Duet slipped into the room she used to share with Duo.  
  
She was hardly dressed before someone rapped at her door. She opened it to find Heero, identifiable by soft breath, standing in the doorway. He took one look at her nearly nonexistent outfit and disinterested frown before closing the door in his face.  
  
"I'm not wearing any pants¹…" she mumbled, the old joke falling flat  
  
"So I noticed," was the sullen reply.  
  
Duet quickly pulled on the first outfit within her reach and opened the door again.  
  
  
~Instead of hate, the strength of forgiveness is what I want~  
~For the two of us as tomorrow draws near~  
  
  
Heero swiftly and carefully braided Duet's hair and together they made their way downstairs to join the others seated at the breakfast table. The pilots quietly swallowed the bacon, eggs and toast placed in front of them, the boys stealing discreet glances at the girl who had managed to integrate so easily into their daily lives.  
  
The blonde Arabian finally broke the silence. "Duet, I'm sorry about what happened, but you know the mission priorities," he began, starting at a whisper which eventually rose into a firm statement. He stood up and slammed his fists on the table, causing the plates to rattle. Duet merely appeared to study the food she was rearranging on her plate. Quatre's eyes welled with tears, and he sat down again, resting his chin on his folded arms and watching her.  
  
"Duo was a good soldier," Heero remarked and placed an arm around the girl's shoulders in an attempt to comfort. Her hand shook and she dropped the fork she was holding, listening to it clatter against the China. Slowly, she turned her sparkling yet unseeing eyes upon him.   
  
Heero shivered to look into those eyes. They looked nothing like those of a blind person. The problem wasn't with them, but with her mind which had been so severely damaged by the Zero System.  
  
It had showed her Duo's death, and that was the last thing she ever saw. The system had malfunctioned and she was nearly killed.  
  
~Looking for mind education-until we reach it~  
~I don't want to waste this feeling~  
~So only for you- I will continue to protect~  
~So you can keep smiling~  
~To generation-it's so far~  
~You know it's difficult~  
~So only for you-in order to feel~  
~I want to believe in forever because I exist~  
  
  
Tears flowed form those blind eyes, and Heero pulled her closer. Wu Fei, torn between compassion and honorable standards, gave in to his heart and lay a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
Duo's death had been hard on everyone, but it wounded Duet the deepest. Quatre said it was because like twins or close siblings there existed a bond between them. When he passed on, a part of her, a part of all of them, went with him.  
  
The once bright and bouncy girl they remembered had drawn in upon herself becoming a mere shadow of a person. She stumbled around the house, groping along the walls she couldn't see but vividly remembered. It had been only a few days ago since the braided pair had last torn through the same halls like the hounds of Hell were at their heels, looking for someplace they could be alone together.  
  
The other pilots had envied their relationship, but never said a word when the two would disappear for hours only to return in the early morning. Now that Duo was gone, no one knew what to do.   
  
Quatre was a good listener and went out of his way to care for her. Trowa had a better idea of how she felt and handled the situation the best way he knew how: he stayed around as a warm, quiet place she could run to.   
  
Wu Fei, being the man he was, tried as best he could not to let his feelings show. He attempted time and again to banter with Duet, hoping everything would go back to normal. If only she would engage in one more argumentive utensil battle², everything would be alright.   
  
And Heero, he took it almost as hard as she, losing his best friend. He and Duet would commiserate silently over the loss of the Deathscythe pilot, holding hands as she leaned against him on the couch staring blankly at things she could never see.  
  
  
  
~When I can't see, I worry~  
~But I won't lose my way because you're with me~  
~No matter how far, the starry skies above will look the same to us~  
  
  
  
Duet could no longer pilot mobile suits. She couldn't infiltrate OZ bases like Duo had taught her, or hack computers like Heero had explained. Without help, she would never perfect the circus stunts Trowa had shown her, and all her target practice with Quatre was useless. Even her martial arts training with Wu Fei was mostly a waste.  
  
Duet could only relay information, and her hearing might allow her to aim well enough. The karate and kendo she'd been taught would help in a tight spot, but for the most part, she was just a wealth of dangerous information. Everyone knew something had to be done and knew what that something was, but not even the Perfect Soldier could raise an ill-willed finger against her.  
  
Heero looked down at the vulnerable girl again, the up at Trowa, Quatre, and Wu Fei. They would help him take care of her, but should there ever be a mission… The Magunacs had offered their services for Duet was not only a comrade of Quatre's but she had won their respect and admiration. The pilots had declined only because they felt safer having her near.  
  
Trowa bent over and scooped up the former pilot. She made now protest, but buried her face in his chest and wept silently. He carried her back to her room and the others followed. Quatre opened the door and Heero drew back the covers on her bed.  
  
Gently, they laid her down and she whimpered. The Sandrock pilot shivered to see his friend in such a state and Trowa placed a sympathetic arm around his shaking shoulders. Heero sat on the corner of Duet's bed and brushed the hair away from her tear-streaked face. Wu Fei. Quatre, and Trowa exited quietly, leaving the two alone together.  
  
Heero kissed the girl's forehead and whispered, "I'll protect you…"  
  
  
  
~Spending those shining days with you~  
~I learned not to give up~  
~I feel it deeply in my heart~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
¹ I'm not wearing any pants: Readers of Endless Tango should recognize this… The interesting inside joke among the *achem* IMMATURE ((oh, how fortunate I am that they don't speak English...)) people working on the show. In the Japanese episode where Treize is giving his "On may think that OZ's military power..." speech, you can hear Mr. Ikeda's voice cameo in the crowd as someone yells "I'm not wearing pants!" during the applause. You have to listen very closely, though... LOL *rewind and play. rewind and play. rewind and play.* It's so sad... *shakes head and continues to listen to MR. Ikeda yell about his missing pants.* These are the people I work for...  
  
² utensil battle: I recently got in touch with a friend of mine and she was telling me about how she and her other friend were sent home from school for fighting one of these! o.O  
  
Hope you liked it! ~Tori~ 


End file.
